Malefor
"I am no mere servant of Darkness...I am Darkness incarnate. All who deny the darkness, deny me. And all who deny me meet their everlasting pain at my hands." Malefor, also known as Malefor the Eternal, and The Dark Master, is an immensely powerful Dragon dark sorcerer. Due to his obsessions with taking revenge on the gods, destroying Blue Team and their allies, and his constant returns to Mundus after his many defeats, he is said to be the "Eternal Enemy" of our world. Malefor is one of the last of the dragons, and unquestionably one of the most powerful magic wielders in Creation. Malefor is infamous for bargaining with The Dark Gods a life of darkness, in return for untold godly powers. He betrayed his own people, the dragons, and oversaw their slaughter in what became known as the Fall of the Dragons. Over a millenia later, he returned to wage a terrible war against the world, and after that he returned yet again, creating and puppeteering the New World Order, which ravaged the world for several years. Malefor is overall considered to be powerful enough to be counted amongst the Dark Gods, though he abandoned their servitude long ago. After his banishment from Mundus after the Mythic Dawn War, he happened across a time rift, and used it to arrive in a different reality known asAraboth. Here, he joined forces with the ancient aspect of destruction, Deathwing. He ended up joining with the Burning Legion, in a war against all creation. During his time with the Legion, he requested that they resurrect dragons loyal to him for an army. Kil'jaeden granted his request, and with these loyal dragons, Malefor created the Dark Dragonflight. History Early Life and Education Malefor was born around the same time as the Messiah. (That would make Malefor over 2,100 years old). Malefor was born into a wealthy Dragon house, Beronnar. It is believed that even as a hatchling, he had the mark of the Dark Gods on him. His older brother, Balefyre, was a paragon of magic and prodigy of House Beronnar. Both of the young Dragons were sent off to be educated in the arts of magic, as is Dragon custom. Malefor displayed an incredible amount of skill with all schools of magic; Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, and Illusion. He mastered the many elements of magic: The Ordering elements (Wind, Earth, Water, Aether, Nature, and Light). And he also mastered the Chaotic elements (Fire, Storm, Ice, Arcane, Pestilence, and Shadow). Though he mastered all the elements and each school of practice, Malefor was far more beguiled by the Chaotic elements. Malefor saw the power of the chaotic elements, and he believed that if he studied these elements, he would come to an understanding of the universe to surpass even the gods. He would practice these chaotic elements in secret, growing his mastery of dark magic. As direct creations of Anurel, all dragons were naturally good, so Malefor's interest in dark magic caused nervousness among other dragons. Malefor's actions began to raise eyebrows among his mentors and peers, as they knew well that in-depth study of the chaotic elements could cause madness, possession, or worse, could bring the wielder towards the Dark Gods. Malefor was inching closer towards the terrible truth of the dark elements, and the darkness inside him grew with every single spell he learned. After receiving multiple warnings of his actions, Malefor murdered a fellow student using a spell of his own creation. Whether this was intentional or not remains unknown. Banishment This act resulted in Malefor being expelled from the academy of magic, and he was also forced to flee the rest of House Beronnar. This did not discourage him, however. Malefor flew across the vast seas to Terra, and living in exile, he continued to practice the dark arts in private, growing ever stronger and wiser than before. Malefor wanted to become greater than all the gods, and to rule over all nations, from a capital. The Dark Dragon decided to create this capital, and using powerful alteration spells and sheer will, Malefor erected a massive mountain from the earth, which he dubbed'' The Well of Souls, a name that he believed would inspire the loyalty and submission of all peoples. He lived in exile here for many years, furthering his knowledge of the dark powers, and eventually, he discovered the truth of these magics. Malefor was contacted by Black DoomNezoth, the Dark God of secrets and the unknown. Nezoth told Malefor that the Darks were pleased with his continuous study of the black magics. Nezoth offered Malefor a tempting bargain; serve the Dark gods, and in exchange, they give him godlike powers and untold wisdom. Malefor accepted, believing he could use the backing of these Dark Gods in order to further his own power. Malefor's first assignment was ghastly; To slaughter his own kin, the Dragons. The Darks hated the Dragons because they were an earthly symbol of their worst enemy, Anurel, and held the world in balance. The Darks knew that the destruction of Dragonkind would plunge all Earth into chaos. Gladly, Malefor accepted his task. Malefor gathered together his loyal allies - including his converted brother Balefyre, friend Nefarian, and his consort Zonoya. He was eager to slaughter the fools who shunned his quest for power, and vowed to prove to them all their hubris. However, Malefor needed a plan if he wanted to destroy his people. He could not hope to do so alone - he needed an army. Orchestration of Genocide "''We are led to believe that the Dark Gods extract a terrible price for their gifts. That we would come to regret our bargains, and that our very souls would writhe in anguish from the toll which must be paid. Amusing, then, that I find such fierce glee from the task set upon my shoulders. Why, I'd even say I am cheating the Dark Ones." A year later of searching, and Malefor found what he needed. On the distant island of Harmugstahl, there lived a primitive, brutal, and savage race of Apes. They were overpopulating their native island, and loved to fight and kill. Not only this, but the Apes hated their dragon overlords intensely. Malefor saw them as the perfect army. The dark dragon invaded the mind of the so-called King of Apes, Gaul, and convinced them into the service of the Dark Dragon. The Apes joined Gaul and Malefor without question, equally eager to kill dragons. Malefor taught them the crafting methods of the dragons, allowing them to craft potent weapons and armor for themselves. Confident, Malefor returned to the dragon homeland, Berona, this time, not as a nieve young hatchling, but as a conqueror bent on nothing less than total annihilation. Malefor ordered the Apes to slaughter all the dragons they found, and to leave none alive. The Apes began in earnest. Though individual Apes were little to no match for a fully-grown Dragon, the traitor spared no expense in his recruitment - the apes numbered in the tens of thousands, and they swarmed across the land with no regard for their own safety or survival, only the utter destruction of their Dragon overlords. The many Dragons of Berona fought bravely but, in the end, it was futile, for the Apes were too numerous, and their savagery combined with their lack of honor proved fatal to the Dragons. It turned into a slaughter. Malefor watched gleefully, the hate overcoming his soul. The Apes burned down sacred temples of the Divines, libraries of ancient knowledge, and anything else they could find. The dragon hatcheries were ravaged, all the eggs being smashed or even eaten. Such carnage continued for months, the Dragons fighting valiantly but, in the end, the savage and seemingly numberless Apes were victorious. Malefor even killed his brother, suspicious of him wanting power. In the end, there were vitually no surviving dragons on Earth. Faithful to their word, The Darks rewarded Malefor with even more power than he already possessed, becoming imbued with shadow and chaotic energies, and granted near immeasurable wisdom. Still, Anurel has watched the slaughter and, true to the codes of the Divines, did not intervene. However, when the smoke cleared and the Dragon race was wiped out, the King of Gods was so deeply hurt by the slaughter of his precious children, Anurel himself descended upon the Traitor. Malefor, though incredibly powerful, was still no match for Anurel, and was powerless to oppose as he was banished within his mountain. Anurel used his own holy power to seal shut the gaping gates of that evil place, putting Malefor into a deep slumber. Anurel hoped and believed that Malefor would be sealed away forever, never to harm Atmah again. He was wrong. Return of the Dark Master Almost two thousand years later, during the time of Blue Team, Malefor stirred within his mountain once again. He had congregated enough power to once again wake into the world. Now, he was stronger than ever before. His very awakening was powerful enough to darken the skies of Earth, shake the ground, and shatter the holy bonds placed by Anurel millennia prior. Immediately, Malefor was disgusted with the world he awakened to, full of weakness and ignorance. He used his vast summoning magics to give life to legions of vile elemental minions to do his bidding. For the first time in two thousand years, the gates of the Well of Souls opened, and his minions poured out to wreak destruction once again. This event became known as Malefor's War. From his throne deep within the mountain, Malefor commanded his armies as they spread across the face of Earth like a wildfire, invading nation after nation, lands burning in their wake, cities lying in ruins. The UNSC, Blue Team, and even Cerberus teamed up and struggled to beat back the tides of minions, ultimately succeeding, and forcing them to retreat. In the final campaign of the war, the Assault on The Mountain, both sides pitted everything they had against each other. The Earth Alliance performed a head-on attack against Malefor's defensive while Blue Team snuck into the mountain to stop Malefor directly. Outside, the forces of Earth were being demolished. Malefor's minions were not only empowered directly by the dark being, but they also continuously replenished as soon as they fell. This combined with Malefor's own incredibly powerful magical assaults proved fatal, as the Earth Alliance faced unsustainable losses of ships and ground forces. Despite this, Blue Team reached the dark throne in time, and confronted Malefor. After an intense but short battle, Malefor defeated Blue Team, but before he could destroy them, the heroes were gifted some of Anurel's holy power directly, and they defeated him in the last moment. Malefor's hold over his minions was lost, and they all collapsed into lifeless remains. The great mountain lost its master, and it too collapsed in a devastating event, as Blue Team raced to flee the crumbling mount. They escaped, and Malefor was perceived dead during the collapse of the mountain. They could not have been more wrong. ... Personality and Skills to be added Legacy to be addedCategory:Villains